Specnaz
Specnaz (ros. Спецназ) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis ''Jednostki specjalnego przeznaczenia Sił Lądowych Federacji Rosyjskiej (wcześniej Związku Radzieckiego), ''bo taka jest pełna nazwa frakcji, to najbardziej prestiżowa jednostka specjalna Rosji, a wcześniej ZSRR. Ogół Specnazu dzieli się na trzy wydziały: grupa antyterrorystyczna (Alfa), grupa jednostek specjalnych do działań wojennych; ich odpowiednikiem na zachodzie były frakcje Delta Force czy Special Air Service (Wympieł) oraz grupa Zenit. Specnaz ''jest zbitką słów Spec- (jak specjalne) i naz- (naznaczenie, ros. przeznaczenie). Historia Bajkonur Podczas zimnej wojny i wzajemnej nieufności pomiędzy USA i ZSRR Specnaz wyznaczono do ochrony ważnych obiektów dla Sowietów. Jednym z takich miejsc był kosmodrom Bajkonur w Kazachskiej SRR. 17 listopada 1963 roku miało dojść do wystrzelenia rakiet Sojuz-1 i Sojuz-2, co dałoby dużą przewagę komunistów w wyścigu zbrojeń. Dwie drużyny CIA (X-Ray i Whiskey) dostały się na teren kosmodromu, gdzie mieli zniszczyć przynajmniej jedną z rakiet. Niestety dla nich, złapano jednego z sabotażystów i wydłubano mu oko. Amerykanie w strojach Rosjan dostali się wewnątrz stacji łączności i stamtąd rozpoczęła się otwarta walka ze Specnazem, którą wygrali Amerykanie (m. in. poprzez użycie materiałów wybuchowych). Po tym odbili oni torturowanego agenta Weavera i kontynuowali walkę. Jednak do wystrzelenia rakiety zostało 5 minut, a żołnierzy Specnazu było dużo. Mimo to Amerykanie dostali się do centrum sterowania i zniszczyli rakietę. Spowodowało to zawalenie się części kosmodromu i śmierć niemieckich naukowców zwerbowanych przez Sowietów. Następnym zadaniem Rosjan było dać czas płk. Krawczence i gen. Dragowiczowi na ucieczkę. Pomimo ciężkich strat, CIA nie udało się zabić żadnego z dwóch wymienionych wyżej. Po tym Amerykanie się ewakuowali. Wojna wietnamska thumb|438x438px|Żołnierz Specnazu w kamuflażu (1964). W 1962 roku w Wietnamie wybuchła wojna pomiędzy rządem wspieranym przez USA a komunistami potajemnie wspieranymi przez ZSRR. Rozkazami dla Specnazu nie była jednak walka z Armią amerykańską, tylko słuchać rozkazów generała Dragowicza. Dragowicz widział w Wietnamie idealne pole do testów gazu Nova 6, który został zdobyty od Niemców po II wojnie światowej. Chciał go użyć w inwazji na Stany Zjednoczone. Miejsce katastrofy Jeden z radzieckich samolotów transportujących Novę rozbił się w Laosie. Amerykanie, podejrzewając plany Dragowicza, wysłali tam 11 lutego 1968 jednostki SOG w celu zbadania wraku. Gdy Amerykanie dotarli w pobliże, zaatakowali ich żołnierze Wietkongu, których szybko pokonano. W takim wypadku Specnaz wysłał tam dwa śmigłowce Mi-24 Hind, które zestrzeliły trzy helikoptery amerykańskie. "Hindy" wyładowały żołnierzy i odleciały, by nie zostawić śladów. Jednak Amerykanom ponownie udało się zabić oddział wroga i ci jako pierwsi dotarli do wraku. Tam zastano tylko amerykańską broń (została tam dana, by odwrócić ewentualną uwagę) a gaz prawdopodobnie się ulotnił. Wkrótce duża ilość agentów Specnazu wraz z Wietnamczykami zaatakowała SOG. Trójka Amerykanów dostała się do niewoli, a Rosjanie sprzątnięto wrak. Szlak Ho Chi Minha Komuniści na półwyspie Indochińskim założyli linię zaopatrzeniową (m. in. broni i paliwa) zwaną szlakiem Ho Chi Minha. Szlak dobrze prosperował, dopóki 19 lutego 1968 r. dwóch żołnierzy SOG złapanych podczas operacji przy wraku uciekło i zabiło oficera Specnazu, który kazał im grać w rosyjską ruletkę. Po tym ukradli sowiecki śmigłowiec "Hind" i lecieli w stronę bazy pułkownika Lwa Krawczenki (jeden z nich, Alex Mason był przekonany o jego powiązaniem z projektem Nova). Po drodze natknęli się na szlak Ho Chi Minha i zdecydowali się jak najmocniej go uszkodzić. Szlak biegł wzdłuż rzeki, a na jej brzegach zbudowano bazy. Dwójka żołnierzy zniszczyła najważniejsze obiekty owych baz i wysadziła rury z paliwem. Po tym wylądowali w pobliże bazy i rozpoczęli walkę ze Specnazem. Rosjanie przegrali, a SOG uwolnił amerykańskich jeńców. Po tym wszyscy rozpoczęli walkę ze Specnazem. Bitwa była wyczerpująca, a jedynym człowiekiem, którego przetrwanie potwierdzono był Alex Mason (Krawczenko też zginął). Hongkong W lutym 1968 roku z doliny Uralu, gdzie prowadzono badania nad gazem Nova 6 zbiegł angielski doktor biologii Daniel Clarke. Otrzymano informację, że przebywa on w dzielnicy Hongkongu Kowloon i może zdradzić szczegóły ataku gazowego dwóm agentom CIA. Specnaz miał go wyeliminować. Gdy Rosjanie doszli na miejsce, Amerykanie już przesłuchiwali Clarke'a, jednak nie zdążył on wyjawić najważniejszego. Dziesiątki Rosjan kryjących się na dachach tej dzielnicy czyhały na doktora i dwóch Amerykanów. Clarke w różnych miejscach pozostawił małe zbrojownie, dzięki czemu CIA mogło go dalej osłaniać. Jednak wkrótce Specnaz mógł w końcu dopaść Clarke'a, bo ześlizgiwał się on z dachu. Przed tym jak wyjawił, czym są numery nadawane na częstotliwości słyszalnej w USA, zginął od kuli sowieckiego snajpera. Wcześniej jednak udało mu się wyjawić kilka innych istotnych szczegółów. Jamantau thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz Specnazu chroniący obiektu na Uralu. Na górze Jamantau w łańcuchu Ural mieścił się tajny obóz prac nad bronią biologiczną. Amerykański rząd, świadomy bliskiego zagrożenia Novą wysłał w ten rejon agentów CIA wspieranych przez niewidoczny dla radarów samolot SR-71 Blackbird. Specnaz, który ochraniał obiekt nie był świadomy obecności wroga na terytorium. W ten sposób Rosjanie stracili kilka oddziałów nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Po tym Amerykanie dotarli do pomieszczenia z radarem i go wyłączyli. Żołnierze Specnazu skojarzyli fakty i rozpoczęli walkę z CIA. Jeden z Sowietów strzelił z granatnika RPG-7 wysoko w górach i spowodował lawinę. Trójka Amerykanów, która przeżyła skoczyła ze spadochronem i u podnóża góry walczyła z obecnymi tam żołnierzami. Z CIA skontaktował się naukowiec Friedrich Steiner, który obawiał się podzielenia losu Clarke'a. Powiedział, że powstrzyma Novę, jeśli ci ewakuują go z Wyspy Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim. Po tym Specnaz kontratakował, lecz CIA uciekło kradnąc ciężarówkę, a po tym lawina zniszczyła bazę i zabiła wielu żołnierzy Specnazu. Wyspa Odrodzenia Kolejnym bardzo ważnym obiektem prac nad Novą była Wyspa Odrodzenia na Morzu Aralskim. Specnaz dostał zadanie ochrony go na finiszu prac nad gazem. Jednak 23 lutego 1968 roku amerykański żołnierz Alex Mason oszalały przez inny radziecki eksperyment na ludziach dostał się na teren ośrodka za pomocą dokumentów niejakiego Willema Van der Berga. Skradał się on i zabijał po kolei Rosjan stojących mu na drodze. Gdy dostał się do laboratoriów rozpoczął strzelaninę ze Specnazem. Po przejściu przez kilka pomieszczeń dotarł do pokoju z Friedrichem Sterinerem, którego chciał zabić. W tym samym momencie, w innej części wyspy CIA rozpoczęło zmasowany atak na rosyjskie pozycje. Specnaz, chcąc obronić wyspę, po raz pierwszy użył Novy 6 przeciw najeźdźcom. Część, która przeżyła i założyła maski gazowe, kontynuowała walkę. Wkrótce doszli do laboratoriów, gdzie przebywał też Mason. Niestety, Mason, w przypływie szału zabił Steinera, którego CIA chciało ewakuować. Atak Novą 6 wydawał się być nieunikniony. Później 3 dni później, dzięki danym od Alexa Masona projekt Nova upadł, a generał Dragowicz, dowódca Specnazu, został zabity. Nie wiadomo, kto przejął jego miejsce, lecz być może był to płk. Krawczenko, który przeżył wybuch podczas wojny w Wietnamie. Radziecka interwencja w Afganistanie thumb|254x254px|Modele żołnierzy z wojny w Afganistanie. W 1979 roku rozpoczęła się radziecka interwencja w Afganistanie, w celu wsparcia tamtejszego rządu, lecz dowódca Specnazu Lew Krawczenko chciał tam też rozpocząć współpracę z nikaraguańskim handlarzem bronią Raulem Menendezem (Menendez w drugiej dekadzie XXI w. wywołał II zimną wojnę). Co ciekawe, przywódca Mudżahedinów, którzy walczyli z Sowietami, także współpracował z Nikaraguańczykiem. Znana jest jedna bitwa w Afganistanie z użyciem Specnazu. Walki w prowincji Chost zakończyły się porażką Specnazu po wsparciu Afgańczyków przez CIA. Rosjanie stracili wtedy tereny, śmigłowce, BTR-y, a potem także dowódcę. Krawczenko został rozstrzelany przez Franka Woodsa. W 1989 Sowieci całkowicie wycofali się z rejonu, a Mudżahedini odnieśli zwycięstwo. Kilka lat później przyszła przemiana ustrojowa, a ZSRR upadło. Wiązało się to ze zmianą dowódcy Specnazu, a w większości krajów Związku Radzieckiego jednostki specjalne nie zmieniły nazwy. II wojna domowa w Rosji W 2011 roku wybuchła w Rosji wojna domowa pomiędzy Lojalistami popierającymi rząd, a Ultranacjonalistami chcącymi powrotu potężnej Rosji. W walki zaangażowało się wiele państw zachodnich, a także bliskowschodni rebelianci. Jednak trudno w tej wojnie ocenić rolę Specnazu. Wiadomo, że większość z nich pozostało po stronie rządu, lecz część przeszła na stronę buntowników. Wiadomo, że jedna z twarzy wojny domowej w Rosji, sierżant Kamarow, dowodził oddziałem Specnazu. Później Chociaż Lojaliści wygrali wojnę przy wsparciu Zachodu, w demokratycznych wyborach wygrała partia Ultranacjonalistów. Nowym dowódcą jednostki specjalnej został major Petrow, oddany Ultranacjonalista. Wtedy Specnaz odzyskał dawny blask. Jakiś czas później doszło do rozłamu w partii i wyrzuceniu z niej ludzi skrajnie nienawidzących Zachodu (m. in. Władimir Makarow). Petrow jednak nie został wyrzucony i pozostał na stanowisku. Dzięki temu Makarow wraz ze swoją nową frakcją (Wewnętrzny Krąg) miał także potajemne wsparcie Armii. Pomogło mu to w realizacji planów. thumb|249x249px|Jesienny kamuflaż z walk w Wirginii (sierpień 2016 r.). Odzyskanie Modułu ACS W sierpniu 2016 roku nad Kazachstanem rozbił się amerykański satelita. Rosjanie wymontowali z niego moduł ACS, który odpowiadał za amerykańskie systemy wczesnego ostrzegania oraz wykrywania. Do bazy, gdzie był przetrzymywany ten moduł, wysłano dwóch żołnierzy Task Force 141. Tam, żołnierze Specnazu ochraniali ten obiekt, jednak nie byli świadomi obecności wrogów. Gdy jeden z żołnierzy TF141 znalazł moduł, drugi został złapany przez Rosjan. Wtedy Amerykanie zdetonowali ładunki wybuchowe przy pobliskiej stacji paliwowej. Korzystając z zamieszania, uciekli. Wtedy Specnaz począł ich ścigać na skuterach śnieżnych i śmigłowcach, jednak TF141 zdołali uciec i ewakuować się. Nie wiedzieli, że Rosjanie wcześniej wyciągnęli dane z modułu ACS. III wojna światowa Po zamachu przeprowadzonym na moskiewski port lotniczy im. Zachajewa przeprowadzonym przez Wewnętrzny Krąg (zamach przygotowany tak, aby wyglądało jakby zrobili go Amerykanie) doszło do wybuchu wojny USA z Rosją. Specnaz został tam użyty na masową skalę i wykorzystany w walce o Wirginię i Karolinę Północną. Kontyngent Chociaż amerykańskie wojska przegrywały z rosyjskimi na lądzie, to United States Navy przeprowadzała kontratak na Pacyfiku. Jeden z żołnierzy Task Force 141 zamierzał to wykorzystać, by zmienić bieg wojny w USA. Był to kpt. Price. Chciał on, by jego jednostka była przetransportowana na Kamczatkę, skąd mógłby odpalić rakietę z impulsem elektromagnetycznym, co zniszczyłoby elektronikę na całym wschodnim wybrzeżu USA i mogło dać Amerykanom przewagę. Jednak dostępu do bazy z rakietami bronił Specnaz. Task Force zdecydowali się przemieścić w pobliże bazy dzięki wytłumionej broni. Początkowo im to wychodziło. Rosjanie nawet nie zauważyli straty części swoich patroli. Jednak podczas przechodzenia bliżej TF 141 natknęli się na BTR-80 należący do Specnazu. Ten ich zauważył i ostrzelał, jednak żołnierze zdołali zbiec do lasu. Rosjanie zostali zaalarmowani i wysłali kolejne patrole. Task Force sprytnie je ominęli i dołączyli do reszty drużyny. Razem zdecydowali się zdobyć bazę szturmem. Liczne oddziały Specnazu poległy tam podczas walki i Price i jego ludzie mieli otwarty dostęp do bazy. Rozpoczęła się ogromna walka, w której Rosjanie mieli przewagę. Jednak zwycięstwo odnieśli Task Force, którzy użyli rakiet Predator. Po tym Kpt. Price wszedł do interesującego go okrętu podwodnego i odpalił rakietę w kierunku USA. Dało to Amerykanom lekką przewagę.thumb|252x252px|W kamuflażu miejskim (Francja, 2016) Berlin Po wycofaniu się Rosjan z USA, zaatakowali oni Europę. W tej wojnie także uczestniczył Specnaz. Jednak niewiele wiadomo na temat ich akcji we Francji czy Czechach. Natomiast wiadomo, że gdy dowiedziano się o tym, że córka prezydenta Rosji Alena Worszewski przebywa w Berlinie, na życzenie Makarowa wysłano tam Specnaz by ją odbić. Podczas walk w stolicy Niemiec Siły Lądowe Federacji Rosyjskiej nawzajem wspierały się z jednostkami specjalnymi. Gdy połączone siły Delta Force i Bundeswehry prawie dotarły do Aleny, Specnaz wysadził pobliski wieżowiec, po czy jednocześnie odpierali amerykański kontratak i ewakuowali córkę. Zadanie pomimo ciężkich ofiar się powiodło i córkę przetransportowano do kopalni diamentów na Syberii. Później Nie wiadomo prawie nic o Specnazie po III wojnie światowej. Można przypuszczać, że mjr. Petrow już nie dowodzi tą jednostką, a być może Specnaz brał udział w II zimnej wojnie. Wiadomo, że w połowie XXI w. w Specnazie służyła Ilona, która jednak porzuciła rosyjską jednostkę dla Sentinel Task Force. Operacje specjalne Specnaz występuje w trybie operacji specjalnych w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. W obu grach są wrogą jednostką starającą się uniemożliwić graczowi wykonanie zadania. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Specnaz występuje w misjach: * "Snajper", gdzie żołnierze szturmują pozycje snajpera z Task Force 141, * "Uniki", w której to Specnaz stara się wykryć snajpera z TF 141. Misja dzieje się na Kamczatce; * "Wyścig", gdzie żołnierze próbują powstrzymać gracza na skuterze śnieżnym przed ucieczką, * "Akceptowalne straty", gdzie gracz musi podłożyć ładunek C4 i nie dać się wykryć członkom Specnazu. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Specnaz występuje w następujących misjach: * "Mały brat", gdzie próbują zdobyć dane, które gracz stara się zniszczyć, * "Niewidzialne zagrożenie", w której Specnaz chce nie dopuścić, by Delta Force rozbroiła ładunki w Berlinie, * "Awaria serwera", gdzie Specnaz stara się ochronić komputer Wiktora "Volka" Christienki. Multiplayer Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w grach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Są grywalną frakcją na mapach Bloc, Countdown, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant i Wet Work. Na nich wszystkich grają przeciw Special Air Service. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 W tej odsłonie też jest okazja nimi zagrać. Na mapach Derail, Estate i Wasteland grają przeciw Task Force 141, na mapach Highrise, Skidrow i Terminal przeciw United States Army Rangers, a na mapie Sub Base przeciwko United States Navy SEALs. Call of Duty: Black Ops W kolejnej części gry w trybie Multiplayer są grywalni na planszach Array, Grid, Launch, Nuketown, Radiation, Summit i WMD. Na wszystkich ich wrogiem są Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Specnaz powraca w Modern Warfare 3. Gra się nimi na mapach Arkaden, Underground (wrogiem jest Special Air Service), Bootleg (wrogiem jest PMC), Dome, Downturn, Fallen, Hardhat, Interchange, Lockdown, Outpost (wrogiem jest Delta Force) oraz Resistance (wrogiem jest GIGN). thumb|220x220px|Mundur Specnazu z trybu przetrwanie. Podobne były użyte podczas kampanii we Francji (2016). Tryb przetrwanie W Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 część przeciwników należy do Specnazu. Zazwyczaj walczą na średnich lub łatwych falach. Uzbrojenie Karabiny szturmowe i subkarabinki * AK-47 * FAMAS * Galil * AK-74u * AK-74 * TAR-21 * FAL * F2000 * G36C Pistolety maszynowe * UMP45 * Vector * P90 * Mini-Uzi * PM63 * PP2000 * PP90M1 * Skorpion * G18 * Spectre * Kiparis * FMG9 Lekkie karabiny maszynowe * RPD * PKP Pecheneg * RPK * MK46 * AUG HBAR Karabiny snajperskie * Dragunow * WA2000 Strzelby * SPAS-12 * M1014 * Striker * KS-23 Wyrzutnie i granatniki * RPG-7 * GP-25 * FGM-148 Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger (prawdopodobnie) Galeria ultranationalist 1.png|Żołnierz Specnazu ze swoim Famas arcticspecnaz.png|Arktyczny Żołnierz Specnazu specnazskuter.png|Żołnierz Specnazu na skuterze śnieżnym Ciekawostki Ogólne * W kampanii wrogowie pochodzący z Rosji pochodzili z różnych frakcji (np. Ultranacjonaliści, Siły Lądowe Federacji Rosyjskiej czy Wewnętrzny Krąg). Jednak w trybie multiplayer wszyscy są uznawani za Specnaz. * W serii Modern Warfare za logo Specnazu posłużyły komunistyczne symbole - sierp, młot oraz czerwona gwiazda. Nie jest to zgodne ze stanem faktycznym, bo dzisiejsze logo organizacji jest zupełnie inne. Co ciekawe, logo frakcji w Call of Duty: Black Ops prawie w ogóle nie nawiązuje do komunizmu, chociaż akcja gry ma miejsce podczas zimnej wojny. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * W trybie multiplayer w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, za zwycięski motyw muzyczny dla tej frakcji posłużył hymn Rosji. en:Spetsnaz Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Strike Team Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered